


Not What They Seem

by Caroline



Category: Leverage, Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brother wants to see you in prison.  I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meredevachon's Little Black Dress from Oklahoma ficathon over on LJ. The prompt was Leverage/Numb3rs - Eliot/Charlie - "My brother wants to see you in prison. I don't." And it went some where I was not expecting in the slightest. Many thanks to Caarirose for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I'm borrowing them for my own amusement, they're being returned unharmed. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Warning: Messing with time-lines, some angst and 'moment in time' fic.

"My brother wants to see you in prison. I don't."

How long had it been since he'd first heard those words? Three, maybe four years? He'd done what he'd had to do to keep himself out of prison and out of Charlie's brothers hands. And no it didn't hurt that Charlie was as hot to look at, fun to be with and that in bed he was surprisingly unrestrained. In fact he'd even taught him a thing or two.

But for all that it was still a bullet to his head, a bullet that given other circumstances and other situations he might have come care for, or care for Charlie certainly. But this wasn't other circumstances and the last few months had brought Nate.

Which is why he's currently sitting in a nondiscript cafe waiting for Charlie. Part of him wanting to finish this now and get on with his life... his new life. The rest of him wanting to hang on to what he knew; hang on to what's safe. Hang on to the what could have beens.

As Charlie took the seat opposite him a latte was pushed across the table, the second drink staying in front of the other man. Eliot knew it was mocha and he also knew that Charlie only ever drank them when he was with him. Not that he had any intention of going any were near how he knew that one.

As he watched Charlie went through this little ritual he always did with his drink before their eyes met and the words that he'd been going to say died on his lips. There's open pain in those eyes, not something he ever expected to see. Yeah Charlie's eyes were expressive, probably the most expressive thing about him, but never that expressive until now they'd always been a little guarded. Though the man was a lot more open than when they'd first met; he'd even go so far as saying that Charlie had probably grown into himself over the few years that they had known each other.

"You're here to end it right? See I know all about Nathan Ford, even worked with him on a couple of occasions..."

There was for some reason a wry smile on Charlie's lips.

"... Before his boy died, of course."

He couldn't help but notice that other man's fingers fiddling with his mug, a twitch he hadn't seen from Charlie in a long time. Reaching over he his hand claimed Charlie's, stilling it – feeling the warmth of Charlie's skin under his own and the shadow of heat that it brought to his belly. A little nudge that said he knew exactly how all of Charlie's warmth felt under him. Which had his own emotions swirling sadness, regret and the faded echo of old anger - anger he knew if he was being truthful with himself he'd used as a barrier, a righteous shield to stop himself getting involved and falling deeper.

"I also knew that once the two of you started working together I'd never stand a chance, Nate does that to you. He's one of those people that can command a loyalty so deep that it will take the place of everything else, he's like Don in that."

For some reason it sounded to him that Charlie might have been talking from experience, but what experience he didn't know. But now was not one of those moments to ask, now was about keeping quite and letting Charlie talk. There was something in what Charlie was trying to say that hadn't been said yet and knowing the other man might never be, but if he listened for long enough the clues would all be there for him.

"And if you mix love in as well everything else will cease to matter..."

"I don't love him." The words left his mouth before he could censor them spilling out and stomping over what Charlie had been saying. It wasn't actually what he'd said that brought him up short it was the look that the other man was giving him. One that clearly said 'I don't believe you.'

"You don't?"

Charlie's comment said it as well, which had him closing his mouth over what he'd just been about to say. His life and the life of people around him depended on him thinking fast but thinking honestly and truthfully. And honestly and truthfully he probably did love Nate, but he wasn't ready to go there yet and wasn't sure he ever would be.

Half shrugging he acknowledged Charlie's statement squeezing his hand asking him to continue without actually saying a word. But all Charlie did was shake his head and nod over to the door, through which Charlie's brother and Nate were walking. His mind screamed set up, even as he noted there was enough time to leave and not be seen. But Charlie's silent request that he stay had him glued to his seat. On the outside he was calm and contained on the inside though he was breathing through the flight or fight that was humming through him.

Nate and Don slide in to the booth sitting next to them. Nate next to Charlie and Don next to him, which did nothing to make him feel any more comfortable. Nate smiled softly over at him and he relaxed a bit, even more so when the older man's hand joined his over Charlie's. Which earned them both a glare from Charlie's brother.

"I still want to see you in prison Spencer, but both Nathan and Charlie have vouched for you. I don't like it, but I'll take their word, just keep out of my way and don't screw it up."

With that the elder Epps was gone which left him feeling mightily confused especially as there had to be more going on with those words than was said. And being confused was a place that he never liked to be.

"Eliot..."

Nathan calling his name drew him back to the three of them. His tone all about the need to talk, which was something that Nate didn't do that often. Fuck him over the table in the board-room, yes regularly but talk no. Which was enough to have his attention if nothing else, it didn't make him feel any the less confused or uncomfortable, but he could listen.

"I know Charlie's probably told you we've worked together in the past he may have even told you I asked him to keep an eye on you..."

He felt his whole world turn upside down at that one, only to be righted by the look of pure panic in Charlie's eyes. Which was the only thing that stopped him from lashing out at both of them and he could see they both knew it, both Nate and Charile sat up just that bit straighter; muscles tightening ready to fight.

"... Obviously he didn't."

And he felt Nate's hand squeeze over his and by the same token squeeze Charlie's beneath his.

"I know you're pissed off and hurt right now, but all I can say is that I didn't mean for this to hurt any one, but then again nor did I foresee your feelings for Charlie or his for you, or mine for you come to that."

Nate's words drifted off as he obviously ran out of steam. Which left Eliot looking at the two men who meant more to him than at this moment he was prepared to admit. And with out any clue, so he simply followed his instinct. "What about what you and Charlie feel for each other?"

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted May 2009


End file.
